Almas Gemelas
by panchiswan
Summary: Porque los dos sentian aún que se se querian y que se pertenecian el uno al otro, por que al fin y al cabo los dos eran… almas gemelas. , TODOS HUMANOS ONE-SHOT JACOB/BELLA.


**Crepusculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia loca ^^ **

* * *

Las pocas personas que habían dentro del diminuto pero acogedor café de Seattle se volvieron al verla entrar en el, todos ya le conocian muy bien . El día frío y nublado acompañaba su estado de animo, su nostalgia. La chica de ojos achocolatados se sentó en la mesa para dos al lado de la ventana mirando el grisáceo paisaje pensando que hace varios años ya, en esa misma fecha, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. La chica apoyó su brazo en la mesa y se mordió la uña del pulgar tratando de reprimir esos recuerdos que tan miserable le hacían sentir, pensar en todo lo que tuvo y lo feliz que era le ponia mal, pues ella lo habia echado por la borda.

_Te lo dije Isabella, pero nunca me escuchas _– la voz de su subconsiente le recriminó. Ella sabia que debería haberse quedado callada pero el peso de lo que sentía la tenía agobiada y no supo encontrar otra alterntiva que decirlo.

Era viernes en la tarde, despues de su jornada en la universidad y luego del trabajo, estaba echa polvo, pero nada le impedía tomarse su café diario en aquel café.

La chica se quito su chaqueta color marfil, casi del mismo tono de su piel, para quedar en su jersey cuello de tortuga color azul, el favorito de la persona a la quien esperaba.

_Deja de pensarlo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-_Cuatro años, contestó ella recordando nuevamente la fecha de hoy, no pudo evitarlo. La mesera se le acercó para tomar su orden.

-¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó la mesera.

-Un espresso, y un latte, por favor- pidió la estudiante de literatura, ella esperaba a alguien más. La mesera de pelo negro, corto y erizado asintió y fue en busca de su orden.

Pedir dos cafés le puso de mejor ánimo, habia pasado mucho tiempo pidiendo solo para ella sola, pero esa situación habia cambiado, tenia compañía.

De pronto su mente le jugo una mala pasada y las imágenes llegaron a su mente sin ser invocadas.

_-Espera- le dijo ella tomando su mano antes que el marchara hacia su casa_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella? –le contesto su amigo, su mejor amigo._

_-Yo… tengo algo que decirte- la chica vaciló y su corazón se desboco. Su amigo sabia que nada bueno debia de estar pasando pues su rostro, tan fácil de leer para él, reflejaba nerviosismo y ansiendad. _

-Su café- le dijo la mesera sobresaltándola

-Gracias Alice- le contesto con una tímida sonrisa, llevaba mucho tiempo desde que la conocia.

_Para ya Bella, _se dijo a sí misma_ , _pero su mente no hiso caso.

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- preguntó su amigo frunciendo el ceño, le preocupaba cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar a su amiga, aunque ya tenia deseos de irse, su novia Lizzie lo estaba esperando. _

-Ah, esa Lizzie- murmuró Isabella antes de tomar un sorbo de su latte. Ella la recordaba a la perfección, sus cabello rojizo, sus ojos verdes, sus pecas en su diminuta nariz, todo por lo que ella ubiese estado dispuesta a dar su alma por tener. Ella siempre supo que la chica le sobrepasaba en todo, inteligencia, personalidad, belleza, hasta cordinación si era necesario decirlo, ya que su amigo siempre se habia reido de lo patosa que ella era.

-Hola amor- la saludaron cariñosamente, ella alzo los ojos y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Su milagro personal había llegado para rescatarla de su tramposa memoria. La chica se levanto y beso a su novio con cariño y delicadeza asi como el a ella.

-Hola- le dijo ella cuando se sentaron y quedo maravillada al ver sus ojos verdes y su cabello broncineo, aunque llevaran más de dos años de noviazgo aún no se inmunisaba a la belleza de él, que la miraba como si ella fuera el premio a ganar y no al revés. Ella no creía que hubiera algo más perfecto en esta tierra que Edward en su sueter canela y sus pantalones beiges.

Su novio la estudiaba con tranquilidad acariciando su cascada color caoba. Recordando la primera vez que la vio aquí, en el café que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

Mientras el la miraba a los ojos pensó quer ella tambien estaria recordando ese momento, pero sus ojos estaban muchos más lejos en el tiempo, cuatro años atrás.

_-Mira Jake- comenzó ella casi en un susurro buscando valor para mirarle a los ojos del moreno- Yo... yo se mejor que nadie en este planeta que tu… que tu amas a Lizzie más que a nadie pero… hay algo que debo decirte._

-Pedí tu café-le dijo la chica a su novio tratando de distraerle antes de que pudiera ver en sus ojos algo que pudiera identificar como tristeza, ella era una chica muy fácil de leer. Su novio se confundió con el repentino cambio de animo de ella pero sabia que esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, por lo mismo no sabia como iría a reaccionar con la propuesta que estba apunto de hacerle.

-Gracias- le contestó el con una sonrisa torcida, que a ella le aceleraba el corazón. La mente de la chica le volvió a jugar una mala pasada sin que pudiera reprimir sus recuerdos, aunque estuviera acompañada de el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra según ella y todas las chicas del campus de la universidad.

_-¿De que se trata?- preguntó el ahora más serio y nervioso cruzando los brazos por su pecho._

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza involuntariamente por lo que se avesinaba en el recuerdo, por el dolor que le causaba.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- le pregunto su novio alterado por la reaccion de la chica. Ella trató de recuperarse lo más rapido posible para buscar una excusa.

-Nada, solo me… he quemado con el café- mintió

_Ella se quedó callada mirando sus pies pensando en como empezar. _

_-¿Y bien?- insistió su amigo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su novia le urgía, a todo el mundo le parecia extraño que un chico de diescisiete años estuviera tan enamorado como el. _

_-Tránquilizate Jake, esto no tiene que ver con Lizzie... _

_-¿Entonces que es?- le presionó el, ella se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que casi se hiso sangre._

Isabella volvió a sentir que el corazón se le apretaba nuevamente y el dolor casi le hiso llorar por lo que se avecinaba,_ Termina de una vez, _se dijo a si misma.

_-Lo que pasa Jake es que hace mucho tiempo que yo ya…- comenzó, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella y cayó nuevamente. _

-¿Tienes mucho que estudiar este fin de semana? –le pregunto su novio de repente sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-No- contesto ella automaticamente- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues- le dijo el acariciando la mano que ella tenia sobre la mesa- Estaba pensado que tal vez quisieras que fueramos a ver a mis padres este fin de semana- le pidió con la vista fija en su mano. Ella sonrió, amaba a su familia, todos eran encantadores, desde su tierna y cariñosa suegra hasta el más simpático y jugueton de uss cuñados.

-Me encantaría- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y alzo el rostro de su novio para besarle.

_-Vamos Bells me pones nervioso, que es lo que ocurre._

_-Jake yo…- le dijo la pobre chica con sus piernas temblando, se obligó a mirarle a los ojos y casi se perdio en ellos._

_-Escúpelo Bells, solo dilo- le pidió el con una snrisa tratando de esconder su ansiedad._

_-Jake yo… te amo- susurró ella._

Toda la gente en el café sabía lo que Edward planeaba preguntarle a su novia hoy y todos les miraban expectantes, claro que el aún no podía encontrar el momento propicio para poder preguntárselo. Él le habia pedido a todos los empleados en el cafés que estuvieran atentos a las palabras que el decía.

_-Si se que me amas Bells-le contesto su amigo- al igual que yo a ti- la acercó hacia el para estrecharla en un abrazó, ella lo aparto para mirarle a la cara._

_-No Jacob, yo no estoy hablando en ese sentido._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó su amigo un tanto confundido. _

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde comenzaba a llover, la parte del recuerdo que se aproximaba, era la peor. Aunque sabia que ya no tenía caso resistirse a el, habia estado todo el dia esquivando ese recuerdo, concentrandose en las clases o en su trabajo, pero ya no podía más. Es difícil olvidarte de tu primer amor, y mucho más cuando no es correspondido.

_-Estoy enamorada de ti Jacob- le soltó y aunque sabia que al decir esas simples palabras se echaba el mundo encima, sintió como si le quitaran el mayor peso de sus hombros. Jacob se quedó atonito ante la confesión de su amiga, nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza semejante idea, ella era como su hermana pequeña, nada más._

_-Bella yo…- Jacob trató de articular una frase coherente pero no podía encontrar ninguna que no iriera a su amiga- Tu sabes que yo amo a Lizzie… y bueno, tu eres como mi hermana pequeña- sus expresión era de disculpa, casi de aungustia al ver que le causaba dolor a su amiga. _

_-Lo sé- contestó Bella bajando la cabeza, lo habia echado todo a perder, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, solo por un capricho adolescente. _

_-No soy quien tu crees Bells, mereces algo mejor que yo, adiós- su amigo no pudo resistir más la incomodidad del momento y echó a correr hacia su casa. La pobre chica casi se desmorono alli mismo de dolor y se repetía en su fuero interno que no era para tanto. _

Cerca de alli mismo, por la misma calle, un chico alto y moreno caminaba entre la lluvia con las manos undidas en los bolsillos en reacción al frío. Para el tambien era una fecha importante, de echo, era importante por el mismo motivo, recordaba en su fuero interno como fue que perdió a la unica chica que en realidad había amado.

_El chico moreno corrió a su casa y llego más agitado de lo común, atribuyó esto a su carrera, pero luego se percato de que eso no tenia nada que ver. Ahora lo entendia todo a la perfección, los cambios repentinos de humor de su amiga, el cariño que ella le profesaba en cada abrazo, cada caricia. _

_Y era culpa de él. _

-Solo yo soy lo suficientemente idiota- murmuró para si mismo mientras caminaba entre la gente.

_Repasó en su memoria cada momento desde que se habían convertido en amigos y cayó en la cuenta de que el habia iniciado todo desde un principio, él le habia tomado su suave mano por primera vez, el había dicho esas dos simples palabras de puro cariño hacia ella, "te amo", aunque no fuera en el sentido literal, y por ultimo , el había sido el primero en besar sus dulces labios, por nada más que pura nesecidad física. Ahora entendía por que su amiga nunca se había quejado. _

-Bella hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, esas palabras eran la clave, la frase que disparaba la parafernalia que tenia armada.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó ella tratando de recuperarse de los ultimos astibos de su memoria.

_Después de su confesión, ella nunca más le volvió a ver, comprendió que no tenía caso seguir allí, asi que tomo sus maletas y se largó a la universidad, rogandolé a sus padres y amistades que no le dijeran a él donde se habia ido, no quería que le rechazaran por segunda vez, no podría soportar que su amigo, que tanto había amado, le dijera que ella no era lo suficiente para él. _

-Bueno Bella yo…-dijo su novio parandose de su asiento. En el café, el pequeño pero hermoso piano que habia en un rincón, comenzó a sonar con la musica que el habia compuesto para ella. La chica volvió extrañada su cabeza hacia el piano y se dio cuenta de que todo el café estaba mirando.

El chico moreno decidió que el frió le dominaba en ese momento asi que se encogió en su chaqueton y decidió entrar en el proximo café que viera, el cual no estaba muy lejos, un poco más allá podia distinguir un cartel. Su memoria aún lo atromentaba, y se culpaba a si mismo de no haber visto lo que tuvo en frente.

_A las pocas semanas sin embargo, el chico descubrió que aún estando con su novia, no podía quitarse a su amiga de la cabeza, sus ojos chocolate, su rostro pálido pero con sus sonrosadas mejillas, su pelo color caoba, simplemente le quitaban el sueño. Lo que simplemente le hiso sentir como que había enloquecido fue la vez en que besó a su novia y vio el rostro de la chica que siempre le había acompañado, no fue hasta ese momento en que se dió cuente de que era otra a la que él amaba. _

_Corrió a su casa, a la casa que el tan bien conocía después de tantos años de amistad y el corazón se le hincho al pensar en todos esos recuerdos tan felices que tenian juntos y al pensar en que ahora, podrían ser mejores. Tocó el timbre de la casa, pero su amada no abrió la puerta con su habitual sonrisa, sino que fue su madre quien traía una cierta expresion extraña. _

_-Señora Swan- dijo el con su tono habitual- ¿Esta Bella en casa? – a la madre se le entristeció el rostro_

_-No Jacob, lo lamento, pero ella… se ha ido de aquí- dijo la mujer con tono triste. _

_-¿¡Que!?- casi grito la pregunta, pero no entendía porqué su amiga se había ido a no sabia donde sin despedirse. _

_-Si ella… ya no vive aquí y me tendrás que perdonar pero ella me pidió… que no te dijera a donde iba, adios- le mujer bajo la cabeza y le cerró la puerta. _

_Él quedo atónito en ese momento, simplemente sin saber que decir, se arrodillo en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos atormentandose por como la mejor chica del planeta se le habia ido como agua entre los dedos. _

-Y aquí sigo yo, cuatro años depués y sigo buscandola- murmuró nuevamente para el mismo, no le importaba caminar bajo la lluvia sin sombrilla, el sentía que se lo merecia.

_La buscó, la buscó por cielo mar y tierra, pero nunca la encontró, quizas por que no se le ocurrio buscar en el lugar más obvio en el planeta a donde ella iría, la universidad._

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda se volvió a tomar una rosa del jarrón que habia sobre una mesa y caminó hasta quedar frente a su novia para luego incarse sobre una rodilla y ofrecerle la rosa la cual ella tomo entre sus dedos.

-Isabella Marie Swan- pronunció el y ella casi se derritió al escuchar su nombre completo mencionado por esa voz de terciopelo- Yo Edward Masen te amo más que a mi vida misma y no estoy dispuesto a vivir un día más si no es contigo- el chico buscó dentro de sus pantalones hasta que encontró la pequeña caja de terciopelo azúl- Ahora te pido aquí, en el lugar en que te vi por primera vez, si me harias el honor de ser mi esposa- dicho esto abrió lentamente la caja para mostrarle el anillo que le ofrecia a su amada.

Isabella no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad que inundaron sus ojos y tapandose la boca para no llorar solo asintió y beso a su novio mientras su canción sonaba de fondo. No le importó si quiera un segundo lo prejuicios de su madre hacia el matrimonio, o lo jóvenes que eran aún para casarse, ella sabía a ciencia sierta que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado. El café entero estallo en aplausos cuando el puso el anillo de diamantes en el dedo corazón de la chica y volvió a besarle. Bella se sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta aunque en alguna parte de su corazón sintió un pequeño dolor, por comprometerse el día en que había perdido a su primer amor.

-Es hermoso- susurró la chica mientras admiraba el hermoso anillo que su novio le había dado.

-Pertenece a mi familia desde 1918- dijo el con orgullo, sabiendo que haria feliz a su novia que el no hubiera gastado dinero en él, aunque a él no le habia molestado, tenia de sobra.

-Es perfecto- susurró ella antes de besarle. Terminaron sus cafés y antes de irse, Edward se dio el tiempo de agradecerle a la gente del café por su ayuda mientras mantenía firmemente su brazo en torno a la cintura de su, ahora, prometida.

Mientras Edward estrechaba la mano del jefe del local, sonó la campanilla que anuciaba la entrada de otro comensal al café. Isabella volvió el rostro por mera curiosidad y se le calló el mundo encima cuando vió quien cruzaba la puerta en ese momento.

El chico moreno tuvo que agacharse para cruzar la puerta del pequeño café se sacudió su chaqueta empapada para colgarla en el perchero antes de ir por una mesa. Se quedo pasamado en la mitad del camino cuando se encontró con dos perlas chocolates. Su corazón latió con fuerza al igual que el de la muchacha, quien diría que las vueltas del destino lo traerían tarde o temprano hacia ella .

Por un momento el mundo parecio desaparecer para ambos y el no vió a nadie más que a ella, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habia transcurrido, nunca dejo de sentir dentro de su corazón que ella era a la unica que había amado.

La chica pensó que en un momento se desmayaria de pena al verle el rostro y se tapo la boca de pura sorpresa con la mano izquierda, error. El se percató, solo en ese momento, que ella llevaba un anillo en su dedo corazón, y de pronto el mundo pareció volver a marchar. La miró más detenidamente, seguía tan hermosa como el la recordaba, solo que ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer. La futura novia se detuvo a mirar el rostro de su ex mejor amigo y tambien encontró que había madurado, ya no eran unos niños.

-¿Nos vamos amor?- le preguntó su prometido mientras la estrechaba más hacia él, se habia percatado de cómo la miraba ese tipo en el café y queria hacerle saber que ella tenia dueño, lo que no sabia es la historia que habia detrás de esa mirada.

Pero ella seguia absorta en ese momento, era como si se hubiesen conectado, como si por fin la pieza faltante que sentian ambos en sus corazones estuviera por fin en su lugar. El se sintió más basura de lo que se sentía al ver que ella ya lo habia olvidado para siempre _claro que estúpido de tu parte pensar as-i_ se dijo a si mismo-_tu fuiste quien la dejaste ir._

-Em si- dijo ella acomodandose la chaqueta color marfil y tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se habian formado en sus ojos, no le hablaria. No se atreveria a dirijirle palabra por que sabía que no lo podría dejar ir, si escuchaba otra vez esa cálida voz que le habia protegido de sus más tristes momentos, que le habia acompañado en momentos tan crudos como el divorcio de sus padres.

El sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho tratando de encontrar la manera en la cual acercarse, pero ya no tenia caso ¿Ella le habia olvidado o no?.

La recién comprometida pareja caminó hacia la salida. Cruzaron la puerta y en lo que su novio abría su paraguas ella se volvió para mirarle por ultima vez vez a los ojos, a esos oscuros y profundos ojos donde ella en un tiempo atras se perdia profundamente, por que sabian que aunque el tiempo los hubiera separado del lado del otro, aunque ella nunca se enteró de los sentimientos de él, aunque sabían que nunca más volverían a estar juntos, el le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza que ella respondio con una triste sonrisa, porque los dos sentian aún que se se querian y que se pertenecian el uno al otro, por que al fin y al cabo los dos eran… almas gemelas.

------------

**¿Review? me harias muy feliz :) **


End file.
